Just A Dream
by SnowPixie
Summary: What happens when Rin is dead and Sesshomaru comes upon a village where he finds a girl nearly dead. What will he do? Will he save her or let her die? Please Read and Review!
1. Default Chapter

Author: Oh... Um... Hello! Are.. uhhh.. You reading _My _Fic! Wow this is a first! And to think No one ever read my other story's! *slaps the laughing Miroku* It's not funny! Just ask them! They think my writings good! *points at Nana-chan, Hoshiko-chan, and elle* They love me!

Miroku: *mumbles* Their the only ones... 

Author: *Glares at him surrounded by flames* That's it little boy! I'll teach you!

Miroku: Yipe! o.O *runs from demented author*

Author: Let them decide if they like it! *points at readers* For I **_shall not_** post another chapter if I do not get reviews! *Stares at readers* Please review and I will reward you all with new chappies!

Disclaimer: *stares at computer screen* But I want to own InuYasha! But I don't even own my own socks oh wait... *stares at feet* That's right I'm not wearing socks right now... *looks at blue scrunchy lying on the computer* Nope I don't own either of them... they were given to me.... Wahhhhhhhh! *pouts* Oh well on to my story! ^_______^

**__**

~*Remember this story is rated R for a reason! For violence, Language, and a few (don't know right now still in the writing process of course) future Lemons! If that bugs someone please e-mail me at the_snow_pixie@yahoo.com just so ya know!*~

Chapter 1

Akiko's Pain

Akiko lingered in the darkened corner of her small room her light blue Kimono not hiding her body from the fight's that continued outside her home in the village. Akiko hated fighting despite all the fights she got into at school because of the way she looked. It wasn't her fault it was her mother's! She blamed everything on her mother. Screams coursed through the wind and the fresh scent of blood floated to her nose incising her to fight. No! She would stay put no matter what this time. 

"Damn those wolf demons and my okasan to hell! They deserve what the y are going to get! They cause my pain all of them!" Akiko mumbled to herself fiddling with one of the small braids in her long black hair. Though she carried a weapon a long sword given to her by her mother for protection she could never wield it. 

"You'll never be special Akiko. I just don't want you to die on me!" Her mother had told her. Akiko dug one of her claw like finger nails into the flesh of her palm watching the crimson blood with delight. It was growing increasingly darker in the room as night set in. Akiko began to hum a lullaby she had made u plong ago to pass the long dark hours that seamlessly passed by her deep blue eye's. Her eye's were all you could see of her face because she hid her hair and mouth from sight. _la la la de de dum humm la de da de da..._ The door to her room was swung open to reveal a wolf youkai. Akiko closed her eye's and prayed to god that it wouldn't see her or smell her but then it grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up. 

"Ahhh! I thought I herd you in hear you teenaged brat!" The demon spat at Akiko's face. A single tear spilled down her face as she got very angry.

"Leave me alone!" Akiko said glaring at the youkai with hatred and fear. She had her hand on the hilt of her sword ready to kill if she had to.

"Be silent! Die in piece like the rest!" It yelled dropping Akiko to the floor.

"Never!" Akiko yelled and pulled her sword from it's sheath. "I'll kill you first!" She ran forward and cut at it fiercely cutting a deep gash in it's cheek. It laughed and cut Akiko down with it's claws. Akiko gasped in pain. So this is it, I'm going to die finely after all these years. With what seemed like her last breath glimpses of what could have been her future came to her and she asked the demon, "Nazy?" and fell to the floor of her room blood pouring from her neck. 

As the wolves left Sesshomaru walked into the village the scent of blood that drew him there plus something else. Some other scent was radiating from this place. He walked along content at finding what was different and came across a young teenage girl in a dark corner blood staining the floor around her. He was reminded somehow of Rin though the two looked nothing alike at all. Rin had died a few month's before and Sesshomaru couldn't help but feel responsible for Rin and for some reason this girl as well. Raising Tensaiga he killed the messengers and brought the young girl back.

Akiko awakened startled that she knew she had been dead but now was back. She saw a tall man standing over her and backed back into her corner frightened. 

"Who are you and why aren't I dead?" Akiko yelled at him his face stayed calm as he put his sword back in it's sheath. 

"No insist. Since I brought you back who are you?" The man asked sitting down on his knees.

"My name is Akiko." Her eye's shone from the sanctity of the scarf that hid her face. 

"I am Sesshomaru. You are not dead because I wield the only sword that can bring things back to life Akiko. Does that help?" Sesshomaru said his golden eye's gazing into her blue ones.

"I guess so." Akiko said still confused as her scarf fell off of her head leaving her dog like ears now exposed. She quickly tried to pull it back on but Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist and Akiko immediately stopped for she knew what a Taiyoukai was she just didn't want to anger one.

"Ah so you are a hanyou?" Sesshomaru asked. Akiko nodded and tried once again to grab her scarf but Sesshomaru grabbed it and threw it out of her reach.

"Will you please leave me alone Lord Sesshomaru." Akiko said quickly wanting to leave this desolate place and all her horrid memories behind her. Sesshomaru was slightly taken aback by this but immediately let her go. Akiko quickly scrambled after her scarf and neatly placed it over her head leaving her eye's exposed as they had been before, grabbed her sword and began to make for the door. Sesshomaru was blocking her way out.

"Where are you going to go Akiko without knowing what you actually are?" Sesshomaru asked calmly.

"Lord Sesshomaru I know what I am. I am ashamed by it and if you came from a family such as mine you would hate the fact that you were different too." Akiko said trying to push him out of her way. He merely laughed at her and pushed her back but yanked her scarf off in the process and tore it to shreds. Akiko grumbled and sat folding her legs in her lap her arms stretched out in front of her. "I don't want to stay here!" She yelled at him and sprawled herself across the floor as if she would be bound to that spot forever. Sesshomaru moved from the door frame and muttered.

"Then leave." He began to walk away and Akiko silently followed him. For some small reason he intrigued her and she moved quickly but silently not letting on she was there. She followed him through a small forest until he stopped and turned around looking down at her.

"I knew you were following me but if you don't like me why follow me?" He asked leaning back against a tree. Akiko stood there for a moment then thought out how to say it.

"There is something about you that is very familiar Lord Sesshomaru and I am very much wanting to know what it is." Akiko said and playfully began to run about as Sesshomaru stood there in thought. 'How can I be familiar to her unless when I brought her back Rin's spirit came into her. But why?' Sesshomaru was broken from his thoughts by hearing Akiko's scream from not far ahead. Sesshomaru moved quickly through the tree's to find Akiko on her knee's crying in front of a strange women a sword held to Akiko's throat.

"I hate you!" Akiko yelled at her.

"I should have never given birth to you! Your Emotions are your only flaw! Your nothing!" The women shouted about to take her daughters life for the second time that day. Sesshomaru came forward and stood behind Akiko.

"Let her go." He said. The woman stared at him and then laughed coldly.

"Do you know what your protecting? Do you know this worthless heap of nothing your are standing behind is supposed to my daughter? Do you?" Akiko took this moment to grab the sword from her mother and place it at her mothers throat. Her mother immediately closed her mouth as Akiko opened her.

"I hate you! You have always been the cause of my pain! You and her! No more I can't take it anymore! You spent my child hood learning my one flaw and you torcher me the whole damn time! Damn you to hell for the pain you both have caused me tell her that when you see her!" Akiko said shoveling the blade into her mother's throat watching the blood spill across the grass then the scent tickling her senses making her want more. she dropped the sword and began to run but Sesshomaru caught her around the waist and turned her around to face him.

"Why did you kill your Mother?" He asked confused from hearing the words spoken from this small girl meant with such hate towards everyone. Akiko stared at him tears threatening to spill down her cheeks.

"Lord Sesshomaru what would you have done?" Akiko asked meeting the confusion in his gaze with her own.

"Probably the same." He said and let her go starting to walk away with Akiko trailing him. He finely spoke something meaning full to her.

"You'll never escape your pain Akiko if you can't over come your flaw." Akiko stopped and stared after him for a moment before running quickly out in front of him stopping him.

"Lord Sesshomaru what causes your pain? Not that it's any of my business but..." He silenced Akiko by opening his mouth to speak.

"He is a Hanyou by the name of Inuyasha but he just happens to be my brother." Sesshomaru said looking down at her. She smiled up at him.

"Will I get to meet Inuyasha?" Akiko asked jumping up and down along the trail they were following.

"All in good time Akiko. First I will help you if you will help me." Sesshomaru said moving on down the path.

"Help you with what my lord?" Akiko asked still bouncing around.

"I'll tell you later." He said a smirk playing across his lip's.

"Lord Sesshomaru this is not funny!" Akiko yelled struggling with the rope tied around her feet that was dangling her above the ground. She was blushing horribly trying to keep her Kimono from going over her head. She had woke u pthis morning tied like this Sesshomaru not any where to be seen. 

"Somebody help me!" Akiko yelled. She began to wiggle back and forth causing a small silver chain to slip slightly over her head. 

"No!" Akiko yelled as it fully left her neck. Her instincts clicked in and as fast lightening she cut the rope with her sword and grabbed her necklace before hitting the ground. She didn't have enough time to slide the necklace over her head and clashed her sword against the one coming down on her from above and rolled out underneath it to and onto her feet to meet the one who had pulled the sword on her.

"Very good Akiko. You pass my little test." Sesshomaru said putting his sword back in it's sheath. Akiko growled angrily at him. She kept breathing heavily, anger over coming her.

"What test! You almost made me lose my necklace!" Akiko yelled getting ready t ocharge at him with her sword.

"What would you rather lose, your life or your necklace?" He asked calmly. Akiko stopped glaring at him and stood up straight putting her sword in it's sheath and her necklace over her head the skeleton key that he had not seen before rested on her chest.

"I thought you would know the answer already. My life is not worth anything if I can not find the reason I found this necklace to begin with Lord Sesshomaru. Does that answer your question or is this another test?" Akiko asked regaining her composure. 

"Why does that key matter to you so much?" He asked staring at her. Akiko looked down at the key.

"I found it when I was two when I was playing. Then I stole the chain from... well it's mine. So what was this test about any way?" Akiko said changing the subject.

"I wanted to test your wit's. Soon you will become a true demon Akiko." Sesshomaru said and turned quickly leaving Akiko to follow.

"Lord Sesshomaru when is the next full moon?" Akiko asked running to catch up with him.

"A week from now. Why?" He asked not stopping to even look at her.

"No reason." Akiko said skipping around. "Where are we going?"

"You shall see." He said and Akiko nodded. For some reason she felt much happier around Sesshomaru and her emotions didn't seem to bother her as much. He barely talked to her for the rest of the day which made her a bit jumpy anytime she herd something move around her anywhere. It was soon night fall and Akiko was tired.

"Can we stop yet?" Akiko asked hopelessly.

"No." Sesshomaru said walking faster.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh! But I'm sleepy!" Akiko said and then clumsily tripped over a tree root. "Opppphhhhhhh!" Akiko lay there motionless before getting her breath back. She flipped over onto her side and put her hands under her head. "Please!"

"Fine. Go to sleep." Sesshomaru said and sat down beside a tree watching her mouth curve into a small smile.

"Thank you!" Akiko said and fell to sleep almost instantly. Sesshomaru watched her sleep for awhile then fell to sleep himself.

"Get up! Get up!" Akiko said hyperly. Sesshomaru opened his eye's Akiko was running around with unbelievably fast agility. Suddenly Akiko stopped in front of him holding out a small cooked bird. "Eat! I already had mine! I've been up for at least two hours! You sleep like the dead you know!" Akiko said sitting down in front of him when he took the bird from her. 'She is way to happy.' Sesshomaru thought to himself. "Come on I didn't cook it for you to just stare at it!" Akiko said staring at him curiously. Sesshomaru slowly handed her back the bird. Akiko looked slightly hurt but took it and began to eat it herself. Sesshomaru lifted her chin to make her look at him.

"I don't eat human food." He said and Akiko smiled thoughtfully.

"You should have said so my lord! I would not have cooked for you if I would have known! Why are you staring at me like that? What did I do?" Akiko said eating the rest of the bird a smile on her almost child like face. 

"You remind me of someone. A young girl called Rin. She died two months ago I couldn't stop it. It seems you have part of Rin's spirit Akiko." Sesshomaru said watching her eat.

"Why do you say that my lord?" Akiko asked putting down what she could not finish of the bird.

"You act like her." He said. Akiko got up and started going about her work as quick as she could again. She cleaned up the fire she had made and then sat down in thought. 'How can I be two girl's at once? Why me? I mean I don't feel any different. Lord Sesshomaru is probably messing with my head. Ha ha what a funny trick!' She started laughing her thoughts away and collapsed onto the forest floor laughing.

"Akiko that's enough." Sesshomaru said standing up and walking around the small clearing. Akiko immediately stood up and turned at attention.

"Is it time to leave?" She asked picking up a pair of dark blue half gloves putting them on. 

"Yes it is." He said and began to walk off with her following quickly behind him.

"Do I get to know where we are going yet?" Akiko asked twiddling with her key.

"No." Sesshomaru said looking down at her smiling face.

"Ok it works for me!" Akiko said starting to hum her lullaby again.


	2. Hoshiko and the Western Lands

Author: Cool! I have reviews! Well… One review but I'm thankful! So here it is! Kagome-Forever thank you for reviewing my story! I know Akiko's hyper but my friends say I act just like her most of the time!

Miroku: *Rolls eyes* That's for sure! *smiles at the way Author begins to pout*

Author: *Sticks out tongue* Hey I am thankful that some one likes my writing… Besides Hashiko Nanashi and Elle! And I do act like her can't help it it's all her fault! *points at Nanashi* Yeah I'm talking about you Nana-Chan! She still hasn't reviewed my story yet though! 

Miroku: Come on I'm still here! *reaches out for Author*

Author: Nope don't think so naughty little boy!

Disclaimer: *Pouts* Why do you love to torment me! I mean come on! I don't even own my Clothes let alone InuYasah! Yes my clothes were bought for me and I have no money to buy new one's with at this time! I don't even own my muses nope they just showed up one day!

Chapter two

Hoshiko and the Western Lands

Akiko had run off from Sesshomaru a while ago just to go to a river not far from where they had stopped for the night. She wanted to swim and it didn't seem like Sesshomaru was paying any attention to her at all. She sat down on a large rock a few feet above the water and let her feet dip in and out of it feeling the cold chill of it on her feet. She was getting ready to jump in when Sesshomaru came up behind her and startled Akiko fell in.

"What are you doing Akiko?" He asked staring at her calmly.

"You startled me and I fell in." Akiko said swimming around, her clothes getting heavier every second making it hard for her to stay above the water. Sesshomaru picked her up by the back of her kimono and set her on the dry ground. Akiko immediately put her hand on the key clasping it in her hand. Then smiled up at Sesshomaru.

"Thank you my lord!" Akiko said getting up. 'She is way to much like Rin. She must have all of Rin's spirit or she would not act the way she does.' Sesshomaru thought.

"Come we are leaving now." He said and began to walk past her but Akiko moved in front of him and stood up.

"Why don't you like to talk to me?" She asked curiously her hair dripped down in wet tendril's across her face.

"There is nothing really to talk about Akiko." He said and began to walk past her but yet again she came out in front of him.

"Why do I have Rin's spirit?" She asked this time staring at him with absolute wonder.

"I do not know." He said and this time Akiko moved out of his way and followed silently behind him. She had so many question's but knew he would not give her the answer she wanted. The bad thing was that tonight was the full moon she would be turning into a human tonight. It was amazing that it had been a full week since she had been saved by Sesshomaru. She wondered what Sesshomaru would do when he saw her change. The forest changed every hour it seemed the light either grew or left. But night was inevitable. Akiko stopped and sat down at the base of a tree very quietly, because when ever she moved she was always quiet she had some kind of power that stopped her from making a sound unless she wanted to.

Sesshomaru not noticing until her scent became a little fainter had gone on but then turned around to look for Akiko. When he did find her the sun had still not fully gone down but she had made a small fire and was humming to herself. Sesshomaru stood over her in silence until she would not look up at him.

"Why did you stop, it is not even dark yet?" He asked a bit irritated. Akiko looked up at him and smiled softly.

"It is a full moon." Akiko stated and began to hum again.

"That mean something to you but I don't know what you are talking about." Sesshomaru said still staring at the top of her black hair.

"It simply means that I change into a full mortal every full moon." Akiko said staring at the fire as the sun slipped out of sight and slowly the moon came up. Akiko's dog ears turned into human ears, her fang's became regular teeth, her hair turned from dark black to light brown, her claws shrank into small finger nails, her eye's turned emerald green, and her face turned even more into a child's than it had looked before.

"See Lord Sesshomaru. I am not a youkai at the moment and won't be until morning. At this time I am in more danger than I was in before. More easily killed." She said looking up at Sesshomaru. Her green eye's stared into his golden ones.

"How old are you Akiko?" He asked sitting down beside her.

"I am fourteen. Why?" She asked playfully.

"You are older than Rin was when I found her that's all." He said calmly slightly smiling at the fire. A sudden crash through the tree above them then a thud on the ground startled Akiko to where she accidentally jumped hitting Sesshomaru.

"Sorry lord Sesshomaru." She said then made her way to the spot of the small crash.

"Oh it's a Kitsune!" Akiko remarked as she picked up the small Demon. At the moment it's hair was the same colour as hers, light brown. Akiko cradled it in her arms and brought it over to the fire. It was dressed in a light red shirt, blue vest, and purple pant's. It's light brown hair was tied in a bow with a small blue ribbon.

"Look my lord it must have fallen out of the tree and hit it's head! I will take care of it!" Akiko said still cradling the small Kitsune in her arms. It opened it's eye's slowly looking around. It's eye's were deep blue as Akiko's usually were. It jumped slightly seeing it was being held by someone.

"What! Who are you and why do you have me!" It yelled at Akiko. Akiko smiled at it.

"My name is Akiko! That is Lord Sesshomaru! And you are here because you fell out of a tree and I found you. Do you have a name?" Akiko asked.

"Not that I can remember lady Akiko." The kitsune said. Akiko smiled excitedly.

"Then I shall name you!" She said happily. She looked around her then up at the star lit sky.

"That's it! I shall name you Hoshiko! The stars have given me the name and I shall use it! Hoshiko it is!" Akiko said hugging the small kitsune.

"Hoshiko? I like it very much lady Akiko! Does this mean I can stay with you?" Hoshiko asked trying to get out of the grasp of Akiko so she could breathe.

"Lord Sesshomaru can she please come with us to stay? Please my lord?" Akiko asked excitedly.

"Yes she can Akiko." Sesshomaru said looking over at her. Akiko smiled excitedly again and raised Hoshiko into the air and hugged her again.

"Yipiee! Thank you my lord!" Akiko said before setting Hoshiko down. Hoshiko stumbled around dizzy from being hugged so much. 

"You need to lighten up on the hugging Akiko! But at least I have a place to be. Thank you Lord Sesshomaru." Hoshiko said walking over to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked at Hoshiko and nodded. Hoshiko smiled and walked back over to Akiko. Akiko pulled Hoshiko into her lap and yawned so did Hoshiko.

"I'm going to go to sleep now." Akiko said and laid down lightly hugging Hoshiko and they both fell asleep. Sesshomaru watched over them both and was lost in thought of how much Akiko was turning into Rin but yet there was still the rebellious youkai that she was that remained. That morning when the sun rose Sesshomaru watched as Akiko transformed back into a hanyou. The fire had burned out long before that and Akiko slowly woke up and yawned Sesshomaru saw that her fangs had grown back. Hoshiko crawled away from Akiko and stretched. Akiko stood up without making a sound and walked over to Sesshomaru.

"Good morning Lord Sesshomaru! Look's like I'm a Youkai again doesn't it!" She stated and bounced away Hoshiko running after her. Hoshiko jumped up and landed on top of Akiko's head resting there leaning against one of her dog like ears.

"Good morning Hoshiko! Having fun?" Akiko asked still bouncing around the tree's.

"Yes Akiko. But un like you I am not a morning person!" Hoshiko said a bit grumpily.

"Aww don't be grumpy my friend!" Akiko said falling down on to her knees. She playfully reached up and ruffled Hoshiko's tied back hair.

"Hey! Ruffle your own hair!" She yelled and tried to fix it.

"My lord are we leaving again? How soon will we be there?" Akiko asked falling onto her back letting Hoshiko fall to the ground.

"Yes we are leaving as soon as you get up. We should be there soon." He said and Stood up looking down at Akiko and the small Hoshiko playfully pinching each other. Hoshiko jumped onto Akiko's shoulder as she stood up.

"Of course my lord." Akiko said and began to walk away leaving Sesshomaru to walk behind her but he soon was walking beside her.

"Hoshiko I shall adopt you as my kitsune sister. We shall stay together as sister's. What do you think?" Akiko asked looking at her .

"That would be great! But where are we going?" She asked. Akiko smiled at her softly.

"Not even I know that yet! Lord Sesshomaru has not given me the liberty of knowing where we are going! But it's all good to me!" Akiko said excitedly wanting to start jumping about but she didn't want to make the grumpy Hoshiko even more grumpy.

"So he has not told you?" Hoshiko asked.

"Nope and he probably won't until we get there! It just makes the whole thing more exciting don't you think?" Akiko asked even more excited than before. Though she moved making no sound at all until she spoke was quite amazing to Sesshomaru. He had never met a Youkai who could keep so quite as to not be herd.

"Well actually that is quite fun! Hey Akiko what's that around your neck?" Hoshiko said pointing to the small silver chain Akiko was wearing. Akiko pulled the chain up to reveal a skeleton key dangling on the chain.

"I found it when I was two. Then stole the chain from...Well that doesn't matter." Akiko said. Sesshomaru kept wondering who she had stole the chain from and why she was hiding that person she had stole it from.

"Who did you take it from?" Hoshiko asked getting a little hyper.

"No one. Now will you please leave it alone it is a subject not worth discussing. Now are we almost there?" Akiko asked as the tree's began to thin out.

"Yes." Sesshomaru said as they left the tree's behind and came to the mountain's.

"Where are we?" Akiko asked stopping to stare at the large mountain's that loomed ahead. It was almost mid day and the sun was making her sweat.

"We are almost to my home in the western lands Akiko." Sesshomaru said walking on. "You are coming aren't you or shall you just stand there?"

"I'm coming my lord!" Hoshiko nodded as they began to walk forwards towards the large mountain's. It did not take that long to climb over the mountains with Sesshomaru's help. When Akiko saw the large palace in front of her jaw dropped momentarily and she was almost sure Hoshiko did the same.

"Lord Sesshomaru this is your home?" Akiko asked slightly stunned.

"Yes it is come it is almost nightfall I'm sure you are tired Akiko." Sesshomaru said walking past her and Hoshiko Akiko obediently followed. Sesshomaru showed Akiko and Hoshiko to a room with a small bed spread in the corner and another door that led to a small balcony.

"This is your room I hope you like it." Sesshomaru standing in the door way while Akiko went and sat on the bed spread.

"Goodnight Lord Sesshomaru." Akiko said and lay down Hoshiko in her arms. Sesshomaru slowly moved out of the room closeting the door as he left.

"Hoshiko get back here! I'm the one who found it now give it back!" Sesshomaru could hear Akiko yelling at Hoshiko. He could also hear laughter and something hitting the wall.

"Hoshiko!" 

"No! You want it! You have to catch me first!"

"This is so not fair! It's mine I tell you! Mine!" Sesshomaru herd something crash to the floor and break.

"Now look what you've done Akiko! But looks like I still get to keep what you found if you can't catch me!"

"Oh I'll catch you! Just you wait! I can move faster than you think I can!" 

"Oomph! Akiko that's unfair and you know it!"

"Finders keepers!" Sesshomaru stood outside the closed door and listened to Akiko giggle but he didn't hear Hoshiko.

"Owwwww! Get off! Hey give it back! How long are you going to do this? I mean I found it so there for it's mine!"

"Come on Akiko! I thought you loved games!"

"Hey what is that? Is that no can't be!"

"Owww! Hey now that really wasn't fair!"

"As I said before finders keepers! But now I can say Monkey's always look!" Sesshomaru slid open the door and saw Hoshiko jumping up and down on the floor but Akiko was no where to be seen but he could still hear her giggling. 

"You'll never get me now!" He heard her say as he stepped into the room and looked around the room then onto the balcony but Hoshiko stopped jumping around and pointed up wards towards the ceiling. When Sesshomaru looked up he saw Akiko hanging upside down by her knees on one of the rafters.

"Good morning Lord Sesshomaru!" Akiko said a big grin on her face and something clutched in her right balled up fist.

"Come down from there Akiko." He said moving away from where Akiko was hanging.

"Yes my Lord!" Akiko said and let the grip go out of her legs and sent her crashing to the ground on her back. Hoshiko ran forward to try to get at what Akiko was holding but Akiko bolted upright and began to run around the room Hoshiko chasing her. Sesshomaru saw small glass fragments on the floor and knew it had probably been a glass jar that had probably contained what ever the two of them where fighting over.

"Both of you stop now." Hoshiko and Akiko both stopped running and stood as still as they possibly could and stared at Sesshomaru.

"What was in the bottle that has caused the two of you to fight?" Sesshomaru asked. Akiko held out her fist and opened it palm up with a small black crystal on it. Sesshomaru stared in wonder he didn't remember the crystal ever being in this room before but the stone slowly changed colour to a deep blue, then to a blood red.

"Why does it do that when _you_ hold it?" Hoshiko asked. Sesshomaru took that to mean it never changed colour when Hoshiko held it but only when Akiko did.

"I dunno..." Akiko said still holding her hand out. Sesshomaru took the crystal out of her hand and it quickly turned clear like the crystal should have originally been.

"It does that to me too! It will only change colours for Akiko!" Hoshiko said a slight bit of jealousy looming on her face.

"Why does it only do that for me my lord?" Akiko asked holding her palm out for her crystal. Sesshomaru set it back in her palm where it turned emerald green.

"I'm not sure..." He said and slowly turned and walked back out of the room Akiko staring after him.


	3. Akiko and Kikyo's Crystal

Author: Yay! I'm glad I have another wonderful reader! And here ya go FoxLion! The third chapter is now complete! I'm glad I have two readers! *jumps up and down but trips over Miroku* wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Miroku: Why did you fall on me? Or is it that you want me?

Author: Hey no touchy ya Hentai!

Miroku: Damn!

Author: Chappies are a bit short right now but I promise they will get longer at some point in time! *dunno when or how but they will*

Author: Hey no using bad language! If there is any bad language to be used it shall come from the characters! Wait you technically are a character oh goodness! *ish is confused*

Disclaimer: Why? Why must you torture me? Why? I love InuYasha! It's not so much that I love InuYasha himself but I would really want to own Miroku…. *eyes Miroku standing in the corner* But I don't even own my thoughts! Nope the government ya know they program your mind at the start of life but some how some of my thoughts seeped through the programming…. Wahhhh! I want Miroku!

Chapter three:

Akiko and Kikyo's Crystal

"Where are we going now m'lord?" Akiko asked Sesshomaru with Hoshiko being a small sleeping bundle in her arms. She smiled down at her sister. It was five months since had found the young hanyou and had began training her to protect herself. 

"You shall soon see Akiko in at least a day." Sesshomaru said. He was beginning to talk more around Akiko and it irked him. 'Is she making me turn soft?' He thought angrily tot himself.

"Well who are we going to see then?" Akiko asked this time hoping for an actual answer.

"We are going to see someone who knows what the crystal is." Sesshomaru answered.

"Sesshomaru-sama if we are going to be walking all night can you at least carry me Hoshiko-Chan is making me sleepier every minute." Akiko said and looked into his golden eyes pouting at him. At that moment something inside him snapped when he looked at the girl and tiny smile played across his lips.

"All right." he said still in his cold manner but Akiko smiled. 

"Oh goody!" She said as he reached down and picked her up as if cradling a baby he carried her as she began to sleep. He smiled down at them. He then realized what he was doing and shook the smile away replacing it with his normal mask covering up his emotions but contentment flashed across his eyes when he kept looking down at the sleeping little girls in his arms. 

"She is making me turn soft..." He whispered as he saw Akiko smile in her sleep apparently having a good dream. They were only hours away from reaching their destination but dawn would come soon and he wanted to be there in less time and sped up his pace they were seemingly flying through the trees. Dark greens and browns mixed together making it seem even darker than night usually was.

With Sesshomaru's new pace they would be there sooner than with Akiko walking around looking at everything so in away it was good Sesshomaru was carrying her. The sun was now raising in the sky and in just a few minutes they would be just where they needed to be. He sniffed the air once more just to make sure they were in the right place. Then he heard a angry growl and stopped just before Tetsusaiga

came down missing him by mere inches.

"Hello little brother." Sesshomaru said. That was enough to wake the fourteen year old girl in his arms.

"Are we there yet Sesshomaru-sama?" Akiko asked as he set her down on the ground. Hoshiko woke a few moments later stretching her small arms she sniffed the air and found there was another kitsune around.

"Ok I smell another Kit." Hoshiko said looking around.

"Feh!" Came a voice Akiko nor Hoshiko had ever heard. Akiko quickly turned to see another hanyou who surprisingly resembled her lord Sesshomaru.

"Oh who are you?" Akiko asked him. The hanyou glared over at her.

"So oniisan you've found a new little girl to follow you!" The Hanyou spat. Akiko frowned.

"You know it is not polite to talk about someone who is standing right in front of you." Akiko said.

"Feh!" 

"Little brother though it pains me to say this. I need your help." Sesshomaru said in his same icy tone his mask still in place. The Hanyou's jaw dropped momentaily and then there were a few noises in the bushes and a whole group of people entered where they were now standing. Akiko whimpered.

"Lord Sesshomaru why are we here?" Akiko complained then Hoshiko spotted the other kit she had smelled and rocketed out of her sisters arms the same wit the other kit which had been on a black haired lady's shoulder. The two kit's accidentally knocked into each other and hit their heads hard.

"Hoshiko get back here!" Akiko said trying to get her little adopted sister but ended up chasseing two kitsunes around in a circle. The other group of people laughed at the girl chasseing the two kits. When the black haired lady joined in chasseing the two until she had hers and Akiko had pounced on Hoshiko. Sesshomaru just stood glaring at the collapsed girl and Kitsune.

"Thanks! I'm Akiko who are you?" Akiko asked the black haired lady. She smiled at her.

"My name is Kagome. That's Shippou my adopted son. That's Sango. That's Miroku. And that annoyance over there is Inuyasha." Kagome said ruffling the kitsunes hair and glared at InuYasha for glaring at her.

"This is Hoshiko my adopted sister. And do you know Lord Sesshomaru?" Akiko asked smiling at Sesshomaru who didn't say anything back just continued to stare at her. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou all looked at Sesshomaru as if he was a disease they didn't want to be near. Sango began to go into a fighting stance when they all noticed that InuYasha wasn't trying to kill his older half brother and Sesshomaru wasn't trying anything with InuYasha. 

"Why are we here Sesshomaru-sama?" Akiko said again and Sesshomaru finely quit staring at her.

"Akiko take out the crystal you found." Sesshomaru said icily and Akiko did as she was told and the crystal in her palm began swirling with colour's before it stopped on emerald green. InuYasha stared at it before rushing at Akiko getting ready to take the crystal from her but Akiko quickly closed her palm and jumped over his head landing softly on the ground.

"Your not very nice so I'm not sure if I should let you see _my_ crystal." Akiko said turning around and when she saw that InuYasha was going to come at her again she quickly drew her sword with a speed not even Sesshomaru's eyes could catch. She quickly held InuYasha at sword point.

"Be nice and maybe I'll let you see it. If your not gonna be nice then you can just leave me alone." Akiko said and Hoshiko watched from where she had jumped to the ground just moments before.

"Be careful sissy..." Hoshiko said softly eyes wide.

"I will don't you worry." Akiko said with a wink at her sister.

"That's Kikyo's crystal so give it here Mutt!" InuYasha yelled.

"Look who's talking!" Akiko scoffed still holding the sword at InuYasha's heart. InuYasha swat her sword away and reached for Tetsusaiga the sword turning into the fang and it clashed against Akiko's sword. Akiko relied on her new found strength to help her in this fight. But she also called upon her wits and winked at InuYasha also making a kissing noise with her lips. InuYasha stood stunned momentarily before he got angry.

"Give me the crystal little girl!" InuYasha yelled and Akiko shook her head.

"You still wont be nice so I wont either." 

"You'll regret th….:

"What is it with you and this Kikyo person anyway? Why's she so special?" Akiko asked and InuYasha's face flushed with anger.

"Kikyo's special to me! She's dead ok now gimmie the crystal wench!"

"Nope sorry dose not register…"

InuYasha decided that he had had enough and attacked Akiko who quickly dodged his blow using the still lightening fast speed that she had developed during her stay with Sesshomaru. The fight continued but began boring Akiko by the way InuYasha kept attacking using the same moves over and over again. Akiko decided to make it a bit more interesting and sliced InuYasha's shoulder drawing a little blood. But as soon as she saw the blood her senses were overwhelmed. 

Sesshomaru now looked worried. Once Akiko drew the blood of her opponent she couldn't stop without drawing more blood. But the more blood she drew the more she wanted to kill. After all he should know when to make her quit but he wanted to see how his younger half brother would react.

Inuyasha became angry that the girl had cut him but then saw the longing on her face as she saw the blood on the blade of her sword. The look of want to see more to smell more of his blood. Kikyo's crystal wasn't worth being killed over and he saw in Akiko's eyes she wanted him dead to just have his blood. He quickly put away Tetsusaiga and stepped back dodging her next blow. 

"Don't you give up?" InuYasha asked. Akiko took another swing at him and Sesshomaru stepped in between the two and held up a hand stopping Akiko's sword just before it could have sliced InuYasha's head of his shoulders.

"Akiko. Stop." Sesshomaru said coldly as he held the blade of her sword with his thumb and index finger. Akiko swallowed hard.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered and ran off into the woods using her lightening fast speed to get away from them before anyone could notice she was gone.

"Where's my nee-chan?" Hoshiko asked looking around. "Why was she doing that to InuYasha?"

"There is something about blood that just makes Akiko go insane. I thought you would no better than to attack a person you hardly knew InuYasha but I guess it was wrong of me to think you were actually smart enough to think of something like that.

"Well if you will all excuse me I'm leaving as I had planed. Meet up with you all in a few month's or so." Miroku said and walked in what he thought was the opposite direction in which the girl had fled.


	4. AN please Read!

Ok to my lovely readers.... ahem I know I have not wrote in a while I'm sorry to keep you waiting I'll try to get out of this horrid writers block I've been in and get you a new chappie so far it's only a few sentences so do look forward to that soon. Oh and I am starting a new fic but this time on so if any of you want to read that I'll be happy to give you the link. Just E-Mail me! Well I'll try to have a new chap by the end of the week which means I'm giving my self two days! Ok I'll try my best! See ya!  
  
-Mia 


	5. Running From The Inevitable

Diclaimer: Why must I always go through this torture! I don't own InuYasha but there is a new deveopment: I know own all the people in my head! YAY!  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Running from the inevitable  
  
Akiko was scared of what she might have done back when she almost killed InuYasha. She had not meant to. His blood just began to drive her on wanting to kill. If Lord Sesshomaru had not stepped in and stopped her she might have killed InuYasha or worse everyone else that was standing in the clearing besides Hoshiko and Lord Sesshomaru. It frightend her that after enduring a hard training such as that wich Lord Sesshomaru put her through that she still had no control over her blood lust.  
  
Wandering aimlesly through the trees she let silent tears fall down her pale cheeks. Barely missing a tree root sticking out of the ground she bumped into someone now infront of her. The youkai wore a black kimono and a hooded cloak. There was something all to farmiliar about the youkai's scent like something out of the past. Not wanting the past to return Akiko bolted as far a way from there as possible stumbleing across a small stream.   
  
Splashing and giggleing could be heard a little ways down the stream. Akiko decided to investigate the strange sound of people out here in a youkai territory when there is no village around for miles. Stealthfully creeping through the trees on the side of the stream. Akiko's sensitive nose soon caught two farmiliar smell's. She soon saw a man being pushed into the stream by a woman carying a large boomerang.  
  
"Miroku that should teach you! But any way how did you know I was following you?" Sango asked. Akiko remembered them alright they were with InuYasha's group.   
  
"A man always knows when he's being followed by a beautiful women Sango dear. Now if you'd be so kind as to help me up." Without thinking Sango grabed Miroku's hand and pulled him out of the small stream of water and then felt it. Miroku's hand was on her butt again. Sango's cheeks turned deep crimson and then she slapped the monk makeing him land back in the water.  
  
"Serves you right ya Hentai! Lecher! Pervert! Grrrrrrr...THING!!!" Sango yelled and stomped off into the darkness of the tree's.  
  
"Sango! Aww come on don't be angry! Sango!" Miroku sat there for a moment the water making the back of his robes even more dreanched. He rubbed his cheek for a moment before hearing Sango yell out in pain. "SANGO!...there is a demon presence nearby...NARAKU!" Miroku jumped up and ran after Sango not knowing he had a little Hanyou following him. Akiko followed Miroku into a clearing where she saw a Youkai dressed in a baboon pelt and the women Sango lying in the grass glareing at him and blocking his attackes as best as she could.  
  
"Naraku leave her alone!" Miroku yelled bounding over infront of Sango. She saw how angry the expression worn on his face was and knew he would die trying to kill Naraku just for her to be safe. Then she heard the cold laugh from the pitiful hanyou.  
  
"Miroku... you dare stand up to me? I can't rightfully kill you... no...hehehehehe...It will be much more fun seeing you die by that hole in your hand. So the only person that shall die will be your dear Sango." Naraku laughed at the defensive stance Miroku took.  
  
"Over my dead body!" Sango gasped from behind him. Turning to look at her Miroku found she now had a wound in her back. He quickly droped to his knees and saw the wound was very bad her blood seemingly poured out of her. When Miroku turned back around Naraku was gone. "Sango! Your going to be all right ok? I'll clean up your wound and you'll be fine..."  
  
"Miroku. Don't bother... I have to tell you something before I leave... So shut up and if you try anything I may not tell you...." She said between gritted teeth clutching at Miroku's hand. "I want to tell you that I.... Miroku I love you." A small tear glided it's way down her cheek.   
  
"I love you too Sango." Miroku said softly andbrought her into his arms he could feel her body shiver one last time before she died but he continued to hold her lifeless body in his arms tears slideing down his face. Akiko watched from up in one of the trees near the monk and dead demon slayer. She could tell he was crying because she could smell it mixed in with the blood that had poured from Sango's body. She jumped down from the tree and walked towards Miroku from behind.  
  
"Do you need any help? I saw what happened, are you going to be ok Miroku?" Akiko asked and saw his back tense. He then layed Sango's body on the ground and turned to face the small hanyou.  
  
"How do you know my name?" He asked his face emotionless but his eyes and voice giving away all his hurt and sadness.  
  
"You must not remember me. I have met you and Sango before along with little Lord InuYasha, Kagome, and Shippou. I serve under Lord Sesshomaru and so does my sister Hoshiko."   
  
"You are the one that almost killed InuYasha."  
  
"I did not mean for that to happen as much as I have worked on my control for my blood lust it is rather hard. But still is there anything I can do to help you?"  
  
"No you can't unless you can bring her back but I will not ask anyone for that. So if you would leave that would be a help." Miroku turned back to Sango's lifeless form and Akiko noded and jumped back in her tree ready to follow him when he left.  
  
(A few months later)  
  
Akiko followed Miroku to a spring where she watched him watch two girls undress and get in to a hot spring. He then took off his clothes a ways down the spring and got in to where he could still watch them. Akiko, though still watching him, came upon a tiny silver skeleton key. She quickly picked it up and put it on a chain around her wrist. She began to watch him a bit more carefully takeing in his scent and the way he looked, he was quite handsom. Black hair put back into a tiny pony tail, his bare chest, and then she saw his gray eye's. She found that most intreauging about Miroku, he seemed diffrent though he was being a lech, so was she at the moment. Three months can really change a sixteen year old though now she was seventeen. Her birthday had occured only three days ago.   
  
"Akiko?" Came a voice from a little ways away. Akiko came out of her hideing place and looked upon the face of someone she had not seen in three month's.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked and as Miroku saw her he yelped in surprise and sunk a bit deeper into the water. Akiko smiled when she turned back around to face him.  
  
"Well after three month's of following you I meet you again! I'm Akiko Remember! Wonderful to meet you! Now Lord Sesshomaru why are you here and please say you weren't looking for me!" Akiko said turning back to Sesshomaru.  
  
"Of course I was looking for you. Hoshiko basicly begged me to. But you have been folowing the Monk?"Sesshomaru said looking at Akiko. She had somehow changed over the past three month's. She seemed stronger. Akiko looked over her shoulder to see that Miroku was getting dressed again.   
  
"Well Lord Sesshomaru you know why I left don't you?" Akiko asked turning to him. Now Sesshomaru knew what was diffrent she had become a bit more feminen in her way's. Her hair was longer and had a few more braids in it but all in all she was almost the same.  
  
"Yes. It was because of your blood lust problem and that you could sense your sister Gin, right?" He asked. Akiko turned angry at the mention of her twin sister's name.   
  
"Yes. You are completely right. Now..." Sesshomaru cut her off.  
  
"Hoshiko want's to see you. After all you did adopt her as your sister." Sesshomaru said calmly.  
  
"Where is she?" Akiko asked getting a little of Rin's excitedness in her. Hoshiko fell out of a tree and onto her shoulder.  
  
"Your here your finely here! I missed you oh did I miss you!" Hoshiko said hugging Akiko's neck.  
  
"I missed you too little sister Hoshiko! Now if you will come with me I have something I need to do!" Akiko said and walked off following Miroku's scent. After all she wanted no needed to talk to him. Akiko started runing Hoshiko holding tightly onto a few strands of her hair so she wouldn't fall off Akiko's shoulder.  
  
"Slow Down! What's your Hurry!" Hoshiko said.  
  
"I have to talk to someone!" Akiko replyed catching up to Miroku. As fast as lightening she ran out infront of him. Miroku stoped and stared at her for a moment. He remembered her from a few month's ago when she had asked him if he had needed any help after Sango's death.  
  
"How did you..." the monk began to ask but then saw her dog like ears and stoped. "Your a hanyou?" He asked instead.  
  
"Yes! Now if you will please allow me to tell you a few things maybe you will understand my reason for comeing after you! My name is Akiko if you remember me that is. I have been folowing you since I saw you after your friend Sango's death and this I believe is the first time I have met you face to face! Puting all that aside I think I must really say it, you are quite handsom you know!" Akiko said with a devilish grin. Hoshiko who was still on her shoulder rolled her eye's. The monk slightly blushed but not enough for Akiko to notice in the dim light.  
  
"I'm..." Akiko cut him off Rin's spirit mixing with her's once more.  
  
"Miroku! I know remember! By the way this little kitsune here is Hoshiko my sister!" Akiko said but Hoshiko merely rolled her eye's again.  
  
"We have already met Akiko! I met him that day with InuYasha remember!" Hoshiko said. Miroku noded and leand a bit on his staff. Akiko took in a deep breath and sighed.  
  
"Well Hoshiko I need a favor! Could you run back to Lord Sesshomaru and tell him not to leave or anything that I need to speak with him again?" Akiko asked and Hoshiko scampered up a tree and Akiko heard her as she jumped easily from one tree branch to the next.  
  
"Akiko, would you be bear my child?" Miroku asked. Akiko cocked her head side ways her eyes wide.  
  
"Uhhhhh...I mean... I... uhhh...." Akiko said trying to find words but it seems her mind momentarily shut down and she couldn't think she couldn't even talk.  
  
"Now everything you said before still dose not explain why you have been following me for a few month's Akiko." Miroku stated cocking one eyebrow.  
  
"Well that is easily explainable. As I said I started folowing you after I saw your friend killed and kept as quite as a mouse while Iwatched you from a short distance away. I'm surprised you didn't hear me. Amazing how a seventeen-year-olds mind tricks can work!" Akiko said grining then backing up against a tree. She was trying to play with his head and it seemed to be working.  
  
"I am a game to you?" Miroku asked. Akiko smiled softly at him.  
  
"That is not what I said nor meant. What I said was keeping myself a secret from you became a game. That is all Miroku." Akiko stated twisting one of her braids around her finger.  
  
"Is that the only reason you wanted to talk to me?" He asked seemingly getting annoyed with her. Akiko smirked and walked back over towards him.   
  
"Not entirely!" Akiko said sarcasticly. She reached and took his hand in her's pressing a small silver symbol into the palm of his hand. While he was still a bit confused she pressed her lip's tightly agaist his for a moment then pulled away running past him. "I hope that trinket brings you luck!" She yelled turning around for a split second to see the confused look upon his face.  
  
"Fortune..." He read looking down at the small symbol in his hand. 


End file.
